Health Class
by TwilightLove13
Summary: Carlisle decides to come talk to the Senors in Health class A/N all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer
1. Why me?

A/N alright you guys, I feel really stupid. I miss spelled Charlie! So thank you to may96 for bringing this to my attention!

BTW I don't own Twilight or any of these characters sady :,-( They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer :)

I was bored! It was a Friday afternoon and we, Edward, Alice, and I, were just sitting down at our usual table for lunch. Angela and Ben were sick so they aren't here and Jess is still not talking to me, so she isn't here either. Mike on the other hand was just not going to sit by Edward, so today it was just us, probably looking very out of place.

I sighed and looked at Edward. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm bored! And I want to go home!" I whined, it was childish, but I didn't care.

"We can leave if you want." He told me but I knew he wanted me to stay.

"No, we have that stupid test in biology today. Besides Charlie would find out, and what do you think he would say!" I asked him. I saw him smile a little thinking that through.

"Probably something to the extent of: where were you and what were you doing!" he answered me with a perfect imitation of Charlie.

"You would know best." I told him, but instead of answering me like I expected him to, he just smiled and kissed my cheek then gently kissed me on my lips. I felt the burning sensation creep up my cheek. This was not like Edward to kiss me during school. Not that I complained, but it was at school and that was just asking for trouble. "Edward!" I said under my voice when he let me breathe, "We're still in school!" I didn't want to get in trouble for anything today, especially if Charlie was going to be notified, he was mad at Edward already.

It was so stupid why he's mad! I had come home five minutes late on Wednesday from Edward's house and Charlie had a fit! "You are late!" He had yelled, and he just went on and on about it. He still hasn't forgiven either of us, so getting in trouble at school wasn't the best idea. Edward seamed to be thinking the same thing. "Your right, we don't want to push Charlie too far in just one week. You're already grounded for the rest of this week, no need to make it next week too." He chuckled and grabbed my hand under the table, just holding it.

I nodded then looked down at the empty table top then up at Alice, and noticed that she had been very quiet and still, too still, not like her at all. "Alice, you need to fidget or someone might think you've gone in some sort of shock."

She turned to look at me, "Sorry, I'm just really bored! And I haven't SEEN anything today!" she told me.

"Join the club. Sorry can't help with the SEEING thing, but I think everyone's bored." I joked. It seamed to work; she perked up to her usual self, but then her smile turned into a horrified frown.

"OH NO! Would he really do this to us?" Edward murmured out of no were.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He wouldn't!" Alice whispered back. By now the people sitting in nearby tables were starting to stare, but Edward and Alice didn't seem concerned.

"But he is!" Edward said back sounding really annoyed. He looked about as annoyed as he sounded, not his usual perfect smile.

"That's it! Tell me what you two are talking about. NOW!" I shouted starting to get annoyed that I was left out of the conversation. Stupid vampires and there powers, hopefully I would have one of my own soon.

"Carlisle has decided to join us for Health." He told me. I gave him a questioning look. What on earth was he talking about, I mean he's the mine reader not me! He shied. "I mean Carlisle is going to giving us the sex talk today." He whispered in my ear. What! Why would he do that to us?

"How could he do that to us?" I sat there staring at him. Why on earth would Carlisle do this to us I mean Edward and I have health together! Was he trying to tell us to not have sex? I mean Edward has made it extremely clear that it is impossible until I'm "less breakable" to have sex.

Edward chuckled a little in my ear then said, "Yea that's why we're getting a little worked up and having people stare. But it's not like this is his first time giving us "the talk" with our health class present with us to hear. Not that he really cares if we have sex. We're not exactly teenagers anymore and everyone's technically married except for us. The only reason he is doing this is because Charlie put him up to it. He thinks that if Carlisle talks to us about sex in front of our class then we will be so embarrassed that we will not have sex, or stop having sex."

"WHAT!" I yelled and this time a teacher, Mr. Banner to be exact, came over to the table. He looked really mad. Mad enough to start yelling at anyone who got in his way; which was the case for the poor freshmen girl that was joining her friends at the back of the room.

He stopped at our table then went off yelling, "Will you three stop yelling! If you can not stop then I suggest stepping outside. If you don't feel like doing that then I will be happy to take you to the principle." He said pointing at us. By now the whole cafeteria was silent and watching our small group getting yelled at.

I was annoyed and mad at Charlie and I was about to start yelling some of my thoughts out to Mr. Banner, but I guess Alice told Edward the end result. Bottom line, Edward pulled me up and rushed me out of the cafeteria with Alice behind us saying something that sounded like a rushed, "Yes sir."

Edward stopped pulling on my arm when he thought we were far enough away from the cafeteria. Alice skipped and stopped beside me, "You know Bella, it's not smart to go off on a teacher. It gets you into a lot more trouble than it's worth." She was in my opinion taking this situation too lightly. Charlie, my father, is making me listen to the sex talk, because he doesn't trust me! And she was lecturing me about actions I didn't do!

"Alice, I'm well aware of that. But focus! I have to sit in a class room for a whole hour to listen to a talk that I've heard a million times in the last week, with my boyfriend sitting next to me the whole time! Knowing him, he will probably enjoy watching my reactions throughout the hour!" I yelled back at her losing my temper. Even though Edward looked as upset as I was, I could have sworn I heard him laugh a little at my last comment.

"Calm down Bella! You're not the only person who's going to hate this, but at least you know before everyone else does. You can mentally prepare yourself for it. Everyone else is completely unaware of Carlisle's little visit." She shot back trying to make me feel better. It worked a little. I felt the anger slowly leave me and Edwards strong arms rap around my waist. I leaned against his chest felling safe and secure. "Aw! I am so glad that you didn't eat her Edward!" Alice said suddenly watching us.

I felt Edward smile a little then say, "Yea, me too." Then the stupid bell rang.

"Yea health, so can't wait to get there." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "Come on Edward let's get this over with." I said then pulled on his hand to follow me back toward the school.

We went quickly to our lockers, grabbed our books then, walked to the class room. We stopped short of walking through the door until the late bell rang and Edward opened the door to let us in. As I expected, Carlisle was standing in the middle of the class room looking at us and smiled.

"Carlisle." Edward said smiling a little in welcome. I smiled and waved a little to say welcome too. I would have said it but at the moment I probably would have started to yell about how he never should have listened to Charlie, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hello Edward. Hello Bella." He said smiling back at us then motioned us to our seats. I hadn't noticed that everyone was watching our little greeting, and now they stared as we walked to our table. Edward made sure I safely sat down in my chair before sitting down in his.

Carlisle coughed a little to grab everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is here, I will inform you of what I'm here for." He said as he paced up and down the fount of the class room. "Most of you kids are eighteen, or maybe seventeen for you young ones. Well, you probably think that you are adults and can make your own decisions. The truth is that you are still young and are not ready to make life changing decisions. Some of you have all ready have had sex before but some of you haven't. Sex is a life changing experience; it is not to be taken lightly."

As he talked I sat there trying not to go red from embarrassment. I looked over at Edward to see that he was rolling a pencil up and down the table. He looked a little annoyed, but only slightly.

"You young men probably just see sex as a pleasurable experience, but don't think about the "what ifs". What if you get the young women pregnant? What would you do then? If you did then you would have that burden for the rest of your life! Now you might think that even though you use condoms, then there is no chance of getting pregnant, well that's not always the case. Bottom line, don't have sex!" he emphasized the last part. Edward was now paying full attention to Carlisle. I was now very red and had done as far down in my seat that I could get without falling off it.

Carlisle continued his speech to say that we young women should care about what happens to our bodies and the best way to ensure that we did was to not have sex. I was embarrassed when he talked about sex but it was nothing compared to when he said, "I know that some of you will not listen to me today, so I am giving you all a condom so that if you have sex it will at least be a little safe." He said as he reached behind the desk and grabbed a basket. Everyone had perked up in their seats; probably glad to have the talk over with. I on the other hand was thinking how to hide the fact that there was a condom in my purse to Charlie.

Carlisle passed the basket around all the tables. When it reached our table Edward and I quickly grabbed one and passed it to the next table. I put mine in my purse and he put his in his pocket. By the time everyone had their condom the bell rang and everyone jumped up and rushed out the door. Carlisle yelled behind them to remember what he said, but they were already far out of ear shot.


	2. Dad drama

Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer :)

School past quickly. Edward and I walked quietly between classes; I was still embarrassed from Carlisle's little chat with our health class. Edward seemed ok with his father giving every senior the talk, but I couldn't look him in the eye. I'm sure he wasn't half as embarrassed as I was, but I was glad that he understood that I needed a little time until I was comfortable around guys in general again.

The last bell of the day was music to my ears! That was, until I remembered I had to go home to Charlie. I subconsciously grabbed my purse a little tighter on my shoulder. I really hoped he would just let me go up to my room and not make this day any worse. I was wrong of course.

Edward drove me home as usual. I was determined not to look into his eyes, but he had other plans. "Bella, you don't have to talk to him you know." I looked over at him he was looking at me with one hand on the stirring wheel. I wasn't afraid of him crashing his silver Volvo no; more about the blush that I knew was creeping up my neck.

"I know, but he will bring it up! He is the one who asked Carlisle to… talk to all the seniors, more like us."

He smiled a little and said, "Don't be embarrassed love, we're not… sleeping together." I rolled my eyes at that but chuckled a little too. I wouldn't mind if we were… sleeping together, but he has made it clear that it's "too dangerous" for us to be intimate.

"Yea, I know that, but obviously he doesn't. I have told him before that we're not, telling him again won't do anything." He actually laughed at that. I glared over at him that little laugh just confirmed that he had been listening to Charlie when he was giving me the talk. Obviously he thought something had changed between now and then.

The Volvo came to a stop outside my house. "Edward, what is he thinking?" I looked from him to my house and back to him nervously.

He sighed, "He is thinking about what Carlisle talked to us about and how to ask you about it without looking like he knew about it." He reached his hand out and put a few strands of hair out of my face and behind my ear. I smiled unbuckling my seat belt and leaned towards him. The kiss was short but sweet and as always, left me wanting more. He pulled away and whispered, "Charlie is watching and already thinks the worst. You better get inside before he points a gun at me." I knew he meant it as a joke, but I had a feeling that he was relaying my father's thoughts.

"I love you." He said before pulling out of the driveway. "Love you too!" I said as he disappeared from sight. I waited outside a few more moments than were strictly necessary, but I was not looking forward to seeing Charlie. I walked in, thinking I could be quiet and slip past him without him seeing me. That was a dumb idea; he was standing only a few feet away from the door. He was frowning a little when I said, "Hey dad." awkwardly.

He looked at me for a moment than said, "Hey how was school, anything interesting happen?" I stared at him. So, this was his "smooth" way of asking if Carlisle had come over to my school today.

I tried to look him in the eye while I said, "No, nothing special. Why?" but I failed miserably and I could tell that he knew Carlisle had come.

His frown changed into a satisfied smile. "No reason, can't a dad ask his daughter if she had a good day at school?" I thought about that condom I had in my purse again. I wondered if that was Charlie's idea too.

"Yea, but we both know that's not why you asked." I whispered. I have no idea why I said it, but I had and I had to deal with the consequences. "You want to know if Carlisle came to my health class. Well, he did, I'm guessing that you're the one who asked him to come right? Well, dad I'm upset that you don't trust me! I told you that Edward and I aren't sleeping together!" I was blushing terribly but Charlie had to know that I was more trustworthy than he gave me credit for.

Charlie looked down at the mention of sex, but didn't apologize or drop the subject. Instead, he said very quietly, "Bella, I found his shirt in your room, you were late for curfew a few nights ago, and you're teenagers!" he was no longer looking down and his voice had gotten louder. "I'm not blind Isabella; I can put two and two together."

He had used my first name; he only ever used it when he wanted to make a point or was mad. I looked him in the eye this time when I spoke, "Dad, Edward let me borrow his shirt to sleep in because I asked him to, I was late coming home because Alice was playing Bella Barbie with me, and just because we're teenagers doesn't mean we have to sleep together! I have already told you that we're not, how did you put it? "Physically involved" about a month ago, but you still don't believe me!" I was fuming but I tried not to raise my voice.

Charlie didn't look very convinced, but just nodded his head and said a quiet "sorry" and left the room to sit on the sofa. I heard the T.V. turn on as I climbed the stairs. In my room I did my homework and studied. Well, I tried to study my mind was racing with so much that I found it impossible to even try. I looked over at my clock 5:05 was the time. It was too early for Edward to come by. I shied to myself the only thing I could think to do was start dinner.

I was heading to the kitchen when I noticed the T.V. was off and Charlie wasn't on the coach. I walked closer to the kitchen and heard Charlie talking on the phone. I know it wasn't polite but I crouched by the door to eavesdrop on his conversation.

Charlie: Carlisle, are you sure she got one?

Carlisle: Yes Charlie, but I don't believe they are sexually active.

Charlie: their teenagers! How do we know that they aren't lying to us?

Carlisle: their good kids Charlie! If you keep thinking Bella is lying to you then she might want to rebel.

Charlie: but their just kids! Look, I appreciate you going in and talking to their class. I don't know if Renee told her enough about the subject and I don't think I did a very good job either.

Carlisle: it's no problem Charlie. If you need anything else, just call.

I stood up quickly and tried to make t look like I was coming down the stairs, but I tripped over my own feet and ended up face down on the floor.

Charlie was out of the kitchen in seconds and helping me up. "Bell's are you ok?" he looked so concerned that I forgot to be mad at him.

"Yea dad I'm fine, I just tripped. You know, two left feet." I laughed a little and so did he.

"Yea, you get that from your mother." He let go of my hand once I was steady on my feet. "Look Bell's, I'm sorry I didn't trust you before. I'm just worried that you'll wind you like your mother and me."

Ah I thought, the truth comes out. "Dad I can't promise you that, but I can honestly say that I don't think that will happen. And you don't need to worry about the sleeping together thing, like I told you a while back; Edward is very set on marriage before sex. So am I, but I wish I didn't have to tell you that, I just want you to trust me when I tell you that we're not. I understand that you want to protect your baby girl but you just have to trust me to keep myself safe. And to trust Edward, he is a very trustworthy person."

He didn't look very convinced about the part about Edward, but I had given up on him being friendly with my boyfriend a long time ago. "Ok Bell's I'll leave you be. I trust you enough to know what's right for you. I… I love you." If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye.

I wrapped my arms around him "Thank you dad, I love you too!" I breathed into his ear. He was taken aback from the gesture, but hugged me back. We parted at the same time and went our separate ways. Me to the kitchen and him to the T.V.

I made pasta and ate it quickly, going up to my room. Edward was on my bed waiting for me. "Hello Love, how did your chat with Charlie go?"

"Ok I guess, but I bet you were listening in anyway." I said sitting down beside him.

He laughed and kissed my forehead and pulled me on his lap. "You caught me. But I think it went as well as it could have." I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess you're right." I said looking up at him. "I'm sorry I was too embarrassed to talk to you this afternoon, I was being silly. I'm not embarrassed that we had the talk today, more like that Charlie thinks we are."

He kissed my cheek affectionately, "I understand love, but he believes you now. You were very persuasive."

"Thanks." I murmured before kissing him. He kissed me back more passionately than I thought he would. Our lips were perfect for each other I thought, every time they collided it sent chills down my spine, and it wasn't his body temperature.

He pulled away first letting me breath and said, "We have school tomorrow, better get some sleep love." I sighed but nodded.

I got up and pulled out my PJ's, a tank top and warm sweat pants, and started to undress. "Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Getting changed, what does it look like?" I wanted to tease him a little, I wish I had the night gown Renee got me from Victoria's Secret, but I don't so whatever. I already had my shirt off and he was being the gentleman he was and looked away, I rolled my eyes a little.

"Can't you do that in the bathroom?"

"I already brushed my teeth and went to the bathroom, so I might as well change in here. Don't you like the view?" I joked a little

His eyes softened a little and held his arms open when I was done. "Of coarse I do. I just don't want to see everything before we're married." Married I thought, he was bringing that word up again.

"Well you were closing your eyes anyway, so I guess you don't have to worry about it." I said putting an end to talking about my worst fear.

He pulled me under the blankets as we talked. "Good night Bella." He whispered and kissed my head.

"Nigh Edward, I love you." I whispered back blowing him a kiss.

"I love you more than you will ever know Love." Was the last thing I heard before falling into a peaceful slumber, my dreams revolving around my soul mate.


End file.
